


All The Right Reasons

by kellou24



Series: All The Right Reasons [1]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellou24/pseuds/kellou24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers: 2x12-Snowflake Ball</p>
    </blockquote>





	All The Right Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 2x12-Snowflake Ball

Spoilers: 2x12-Snowflake Ball

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of this.

* * *

Pain.

That's all I seem to be able to feel at the moment. That and feeling like my hearts been stomped on by a parade of elephants.

I don't know how it happened. I don't know how I'd managed to fall for her.

I guess it shouldn't be such a surprise. After all I always did have a soft spot for her.

I'd always noticed something about her. Something different that set her apart from everyone else I knew. She had this honesty about her. She always made me smile just by seeing hers or hearing her laugh. Not to mention how beautiful she is. She was in no way perfect but to me she was.

I'd known her practically forever, been her friend longer yet I somehow didn't see the signs. Or maybe unconsciously I did. After all I in no way am still attracted to Nate Archibald but I saw the way he looked at her. Like she could do no wrong. And all I could think about doing was getting him away from her.

At the time I thought it was because I might still have feelings for him so after the anger wore off I decided to try and pursue him again. He was surprisingly easy to get away from her. All it took was some sweet talking, an apology and stealing a letter. Of course when are things ever so simple.

I didn't take into account how guilty I'd feel after taking him away from her. I didn't take into account how she felt for him. So the night of the snowflake ball with mixed feeling I went to Nate and told him about how I took the letter and basically, while feeling like my heart was breaking, told him to go back to her.

She's called my name and suddenly the spotlight had hit me and the dress she made turned completely sheer where everyone in attendance could see my body. I ran out in embarrassment.

Outside Nate had caught up with me. He forgave me for everything and kissed me and everything was perfect. Well it should have been but I still felt out of it and that's when I'd laid eyes on her over his shoulder looking at me with tears streaming down her face and betrayal in her eyes and my heart broke.

She ran off but I will never get that look out of my head.

Now here I am in the back of the limo realizing with sudden clarity the thing that was staring me in the face the whole time.

I'm in love with Jenny Humphrey and she'll never feel the same.

* * *

A/N: I'm not much of a Vanessa fan but I had this idea in my head so I decided to go with it. I listened to Maybe by Kelly Clarkson on repeat when I wrote this. If you guys like this I'm considering writing this in Jenny's POV. Please tell me what you think:) Check my profile for the banner for this story.


End file.
